Another day of Justice!
by Nightmare of Dreams
Summary: Splendid finally got the twins behind bars, but he gets put there too? The bars are made of Krypton-nut which make the Twins grin... Something changes after that happens, every day he gets a visit from a different cell mate, whats gonna happen next? YAOI, LEMON AND SEX INVOLVED. Don't complain if you don't like any of these.
1. Chapter 1

**HEY GUYS! I WROTE A SMALL ONE SHOT JUST FOR YOU GUYS! I HOPE YOU LIKE YAOI. IF NOT DO NOT READ. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. PLEASE REVIEW.**

* * *

_Today is the day I save the day! I will make Flaky fall in love with me!_

_I will make Justice! _

_Another day of Justice!_

Splendid's POV:

Just another day of justice, I was flying over the town of Tree-Ville making everyone smile and wave. I waved back of course since well. Its my duty too! I heard the towns alarm at the bank go off and Lump was chasing after the thieves yelling for them to stop. The mole and Disco bear wear driving in the police car after them as well. I just sighed and flew after the thieves.''Halt you two!" I yelled to them making the two boys snicker. They jumped in there car and drove off. I picked up the car since I caught up with it and carried it to the jail.I shook the two out of the car and kicked the inside. It was strange, they didn't put up a fight...

I picked the bags up and my eyes widen Disco bear ground kicked me to the ground with a glow of stars and yellow aura around him saying "Oh yeah!" in his husky voice. He had knocked me out and taken me inside...It wasn't long after I had woken up. I was annoyed that of all people Disco bear did this! That disco bear knocked me out with out another word in mind! Like what did I do? Nothing!

I noticed the mole at the cell door locking it. Its was made of krypton-nut that the wars was made of and what look, his cell mates of all people were Lifty and gave the two a glare who grinned at me. The Mole left the room to go home as the room was locked up.

Lifty grinned at the super hero. He knelt and looked at me, I was looking weak due to the Krypton-nut being around me..I knew the look in there eyes was not pleasant. It was a twisted and cruel look. I only just realized now due to my body being weak, I was tied up on the bed on my stomach naked. I blushed as he turned to looked at me. Shifty was sat next to me checking out body in every way.

Normal POV:

Splendid groaned as he felt Shifty's hand playing with his member. Gosh, he hated this. He felt so disgusted that his own enemy was...violating him in front of Lifty who just watched. He gasped as he felt a wet tongue lick his member in a way which made him moan in with pleasure. He was feeling sick, weak and angry. Once he was out of here he was gonna kill these two for good.

Shifty grinned at Splendid's reaction, he turned Splendid so now he was on his back. Shifty nodded at Lifty who grinned in return. Lifty walked over to splendid and whispered into his ear."Don't worry, this will make you feel relaxed..."He spoke in a soft voice which made Splendid glare."I feel unwanted.."Lifty softly spoke into his ear, kissing and nibbling it as Shifty was busy sucking at the large hardened cock gulping it into his throat as much as he couldd take in. Splendid muffled his moans by covering his mouth."Bastards..."He muffled.

Lifty grinned, he got Splendid on all fours as Shifty withdrew to look at Splendid's naked structure."Why...How..."Splendid panted as Lifty and Shifty snickered at his response."Well it simple! Me and Lifty dressed up as you and Splendont, but splendont is no where too be seen at the event you were arressted."Shifty told him as he licked his two fingers, for the movement so it wasn't dry. He plunged them into Splendid's anus making him cry out with pleasure which made Lifty stick his own cock into Splendid's Mouth. Splendid's eyes widened as now he had no choice but too suck on it making Lifty moan due to the sucking and the viberating of Splendid's mouth moaning from Shifty's handy work in the back.

Shifty grinned."Hes ready for the D."He simply said as he thrusted into him making Splendid moan loudly which made Lifty groan due to the sucking. Lifty smirked."Be louder Splendid, no one will hear you~"He whispered into his ear as fucked him hard and fast."Shifty..."Splendid gasped as she groaned feeling his member being played with again. Groaning and moaning came from the cell in the empty room, Lifty was blushing lightly as he was going to cum soon. He closed his eyes and came in Splendid's mouth. He Saw Splendid trying to spit it out but Lifty pinched his nose and made him swallow his seed.

Shifty wasn't even close to coming yet, as his bother withdrew his dick from his mouth. He nodded at shifty and kissed Splendid deeply, adding his tongue into the kiss as Splendid felt that sick feeling again, a faint blush on his face as he as being kissed by Lifty who seemed so innocent at this...Like Flaky...The moments of thinking of flaky made him feel turned on, He wrapped his arms around the younger male, following his actions and kissing technique. Until he realised what he was doing and withdrew. He moaned loudly as Shifty increased the speed in his anus making him on the verge on coming.

Shifty did two final thrusts and came with Splendid making them both moan with pleasure as they fell on top of one an other. Lifty on the bottom, Splendid in the middle and Shifty on top."We'll do this again our Superhero~"Shifty grinned kissing him deeply before withdrawing. This was going to be along night...

**What did yah think?Review and tell me if you want more of these, splendont will be in here soon too ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! School has been a pain so I haven't had the time for it... But I'm back so I'm gonna try update regular for you guys!**

Chapter 2: Splendont

Waking up the next morning, Splendid was dressed in his prison uniform. He looked around tiredly and saw Splendont in the prison with him instead of the twins. He snarled and pushed him down to the ground. "What are you doing in here...?" he coldly said as Splendont kicked him off.

"What does it look like? I'm your cell buddy."Splendont bluntly said as he sat up against the wall. Splendid looked around for the two green haired boys and saw they weren't around. Maybe they had changed cells? Who knows, they may of been killed by Splendont over night and sent to the place in the prison for where people die and bring them back once they're alive again. They call that place the Death Yard. Splendid looked at Splendont who was smirking at him. Why was he smirking at him anyway?

Splendid's POV:

I looked at Splendont as he had that cheeky smirk on his face, when ever he looked like that he was usually up to something...I didn't like that one bit. The cell caged opened, that meant they had lounge time. I made my way out quickly, I didn't wanna spend another second with Splendont. Gosh, this place is gonna be a nightmare for me...

* * *

As of now, I was at the lounge, sitting on the sofa tiredly. Being here was actually nice - except having sex with the twins, that was just awful. I looked around at the place, it was rather dirty due to the amount of blood stains from the prisoners fighting. I noticed that the mole on guard, lumpy and Handy were here too and the most surprising one I noticed was Flippy.

I smirked at the fact that Flippy was here, that meant Flaky wasn't with him which made me feel happy. I looked at Lumpy who was watching the small TV that the lounge had. This meant that we were able to watch TV for some entertainment. The Mole was being all mysterious - like usual. He listened the prisoners conversations like usual. I saw Handy trying to pic up the TV remote but he kept failing, it was actually rather funny to be honest.

The green haired male was sat on the sofa next to me, he was reading a book about.. bunnies? What a sissy! I looked over his shoulder and saw that behind it was a porno that he had behind the book. I gave him a smirk and he just raised a brow. "Found something interesting in the book?" I said smirking in a playful way as he rolled his eyes.

"I'm going to my cell." Flippy bluntly said as he went back to his cell and I laughed at his reaction. I saw Splendont sit down in Flippys spot and I raised a brow. "What?" Splendont just pointed at my neck. It was the hicky that Lifty left on my neck when him and his brother fucked me...

I just shrugged in response to him. "It was off a one night stand with Lammy, she wanted me to do it with her so I did." he lied as Splendont smirked. I looked to see the others watching the wrestling on the TV. I was about to get up and join them until I was brought back down by Splendont. He smirked at me and he took my jacket off. I looked at him in confusion. The prison let me keep my jacket cause I loved it allot and they knew that. Splendont place the jacket on my lap and I raised a brow in confusion until I covered my mouth...

The reason he covered my lap was because he didn't want anyone seeing what he was doing now. His hand was in my prison pants, feeling my manhood. I groaned in response to this and grabbed his wrist, trying to stop him. I covered my mouth with my other hand, not wanting the others to hear my moans coming from this dick of a man. I really don't know whats going on with Splendont, he was touching me in the most disgusting way that I've been touched by him. He only fought with me - he never did this!

I muffled my moans with my hand as Splendont rubbed my member in a quick motion of his hand. I felt was to sickly, even for him. I don't know why he's doing this.. but dare I say it, it feels so good. I looked at Splendont who just gave a grin at me. I knew what he wanted and I wasn't going to like it..

He stopped touching me and he got up. "Follow me, its time for us to go back to our cell." he grinned at me. I hated this! Sharing a cell with him is a nightmare! I slowly got up and fixed myself and followed behind him.

* * *

As of now, We were heading back to our cell. Ours were in a special room, The cell door made of Krypton-nut. This was gonna kill me. I looked around and sat on the bed tiredly and I ended up falling a sleep.

Normal POV: ***LEMON SCENE***

Splendid woke up and groaned, it was now night-time and once again, he was stripped. Splendont was sat above him, clothed and looked down at him. This made Splendid blush lightly at the scene. He tried moving but was hand cuffed to the bars of the bed. S_hit!_ though Splendid as he tried to get them off. Splendont looked at Splendid with playful smile. He leaned down and kissed him in a rough way, shoving his tongue into his mouth for dominance.

Splendid's eyes widened and struggled underneath him. He moaned at Splendont who was now playing with his nipples in a pleasurable way. Splendont smirked seeing Splendid's reaction towards playing with his nipples. God...It was crazy! He could feel himself getting harder and harder as Splendont played and teased his nipples. This caused Splendid moan lightly as Splendont traced his lips down his abs to the V line of Splendid's body.

Splendid gave a gasp at the sudden feeling of his manhood being kissed in a some-what pleasurable way. "Damn it Splendont why you doing this?" Splendid groaned.

"Simple, cause I want you." Splendont simply told him as he licked his member which made Splendid moan from the sudden movement. "You know how long I've waited to do this? far to long." Splendont said as he wrapped his mouth around Splendid's member making Splendid shiver with pleasure. "S-Splendont... st-ahh!" he moaned louder at how good it felt.

Splendont smirked as he had saw him soon to come for him. "Lets see if you like this as much as you liked being sucked~" he teased as he thrusts into him making him cry out with pleasure. Splendont's was way bigger than Shifty's -that's for sure. Splendid groaned as Splendont was thrusting out of him making Splendid cry out harder at this. It was slightly more painful from Shifty's but, it felt nicer. "Splendont!" cried out Splendid as he was gripping the bed sheets, almost ripping them.

Splendont smirked at his reaction and continued thrusting in and out of him at a fast speed (not his super human, that would kill the poor boy) making Splendid moan and cry out. "Splendont! S-A-Ahh!I'm gonna!" he cried out.

"So soon? I haven't even started yet." Splendont chuckled as he licked his neck as he thrusts into him. Splendont moved Splendid's legs to go around his waist as he was thrusting. "Damn.. so tight..." he groaned as he thrusta harder.

"Splendont!" Splendid cried out and came on his own stomach and a bit on Splendont's. Splendont grinned at him seeing him panting and sweating below him. "Well, looks like your tired... but you know whats great? I'm not ready yet~" he continued to thrust hard into him which made Splendid moan. "Please! Stop Splendont!" he whined as Splendont smirked and after some thrusts, he came into Splendid's hind making Splendid moan from how hot it was. Splendont withdrew from him and collapsed beside him. He kissed Splendid gently as they spent the night cuddled into each other.


End file.
